Introducing Malice
by MonoShuga
Summary: There's a Reaper in the Dream World and he knows how to make his job enjoyable.


After an unfortunate event, two ghost-like figures had found themselves in a new world. They were pale and featureless, two lost souls that had just departed the bodies they've lived on ever since they were born.

However, something about the world was just odd. It was just like the one they lived in, but it all seemed dull, it was cold, the sounds were as if faded and fuzzy and the sky was white and grey, just like the rest of the scenario.

Two bodies, now cold empty shells, simply lied on the ground, lifeless and broken, but soon, something else managed to perk the souls' attention.

A clear cheerful singing was heard in the distance and seemed to be approaching at an alarming rate and they froze in surprise as a boy dressed in bright orange and black could be seen as he approached, floating in a ghostly fashion.

His singing was now clearer, as a strange echo could be heard in his voice, and the two beings noticed how he cheerfully sang about how great he was, and how he would... bring doom to everyone...?

As their gazes met, the figure let out a sarcastic gasp as he saw the two lost souls, quickly flying towards them. In a way, it almost seemed like he hadn't found them on accident, and as they noticed the tall scythe he carried with him, they feared the worst.

He soon stopped, right in front of them and as he gazed them, they noticed the strange boy's eyes, completely yellow with two thin black pupils similar to a snake and he grinned wide with his ivory coloured cheeks.

\- Well, well, well...! What do we have here! Hello! Are you perhaps... Lost, hm? Are you lost souls? Looking for any tour guide for this limbo... ish place? Well, fear not, because today is your lucky day! – He said mockingly as the echo on his voice was even clearer.

The two beings seemed hesitant with the sight of the orange haired boy, but for his amusement, they were unable to talk, simply expressing themselves in expressions of utter shock and confusion as the boy laughed darkly.

\- Aha... Ooh, are those your bodies here on the ground? – He asked as he quickly flew towards the two corpses – You must have had quite a fall to break all your precious bones like that! – He smirked – How tragic... I can tell from those looks that you are just delighted to see me! – He said sarcastically and simply snapped his fingers as suddenly one those beings gasped, suddenly with the ability to talk. – Hello!

\- Wh-What?! I can tal- W-Who are you?!

\- Why, I am glad you asked! Name's Malice, and I am charmed to make your acquaintance as well as to personally bring your doom! – He said cheerfully – Welcome! This place's the Limbo. Stay here in any longer and you'll slowly return to your world in the form of a creepy spooky ghost! Naturally, that mustn't happen and you'll most likely be found by nice guys like me who will take you to the Afterlife, where you can meet all your dead family members and live happily ever after! It's just how it goes, ya know?

\- Wh-

\- Hush! – He smiled – Your questions will be answered in time! You see, your energy called out for me and it's why I'm here, it's kind of my job, you know?

\- W-Wait! Wh-What are you going to do?!

The boy raised an eyebrow as if offended – I'm taking you to the Afterlife, weren't you listening five seconds ago? You seem to be DYING to go there...! – He smiled again – I'll take you but there is a little something more that you need to know... I'll take you... But first, you must answer my nice, friendly and JUDGING question!

\- W-Wait wh-

\- It's just a thing I do, don't worry, it's on the house. QUESTION! – He grinned darkly, looking down at both of them as he sat on his scythe, hovering. The two beings remained confused as the boy remained in total silence for a few seconds until he suddenly spoke – Your friend who you adore deeply, is about to jump over a cliff. As you run to help them, they turn to you and reveal that they have always hated you, and how much of a horrible person you are. What do you do?

The one soul gasped, glaring at the other one as the boy had just described their deaths – I would push them! I hate them for doing this to me, so I might as well help them!

\- Interesting... – The boy said, flickering his snake-like tongue, and flew behind them, gently placing his black gloved hands on the other devastated soul's shoulders – You see... Your friend was feeling very very sad... So they wanted to take their life... They didn't want you to follow them or get hurt, however. As such, they insulted you, claimed they hated you so you would go away and not feel regret or remorse with their death! Yet you were furious so you pushed them, and in a sudden reflex, they held onto you and accidentally pulled you down with them. But the last thing they wanted was to hurt you.

The soul remained quiet as guilt filled his being and a malicious grin appeared on the boy's lips – YOU did this, and now YOU deal with it... You monster.

He laughed as he suddenly held onto his scythe and made a cut in the air, opening a bright portal that sucked the ghostly figures in who screamed in agony and closed when they were gone – Goodbye now! – The boy grinned happily and holding his scythe, he resumed his singing and kept on his way until he'd find anyone else.


End file.
